


Bride Capture

by ozymandias314



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozymandias314/pseuds/ozymandias314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which bride capture rituals are a thing. Kristoff steals Anna away to be his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride Capture

"I'm up, I've been up for hours," Anna said blearily. There was a thump, one of the servants must have entered. But it was still dark. Who would come in at this hour? What was going on? 

"Kristoff!"

Kristoff was two feet from her bed. He looked good-- tall, strong, muscular-- and filled Anna with thoughts a bride maybe shouldn’t have about a man other than her husband. He carried a length of rope and a pickaxe, as if he were going to climb a mountain. But there weren't any mountains in her bedroom, why did he have them? 

"Don't scream, you'll wake up the whole castle."

"What are you doing here?" Anna said. "In my bedroom? I'm-- I'm going to be married tomorrow, you can't--"

Kristoff walked towards her. "I think I'm supposed to tie your arms together," he said. "But I need the rope to climb down and you need your hands, so can you promise not to try to escape until we get to Sven?"

"Tie my hands? Escape? Kristoff, what are you doing?"

"I'm capturing you to be my bride," Kristoff said. "Now are you going to not make a fuss about the rope, or will I have to figure out a way to climb down without it?" 

"You should’ve brought two ropes, then, instead of the pickaxe. Why do you even have a pickaxe?" Anna said. "I mean, I can’t be your bride! I'm going to be married tomorrow! To someone else!"

"I thought I could use it to knock out a guard!"

"I don't have any guards," Anna said, "my parents fired all the servants years ago, remember?"

Kristoff looked shamefaced. "Uh. You could have rehired them?"

"In two weeks?" Anna firmly put aside the quivering feeling in her stomach. “Wait, you’re capturing me to be your bride? That means you have to ravish me!”

“That was the plan.” Kristoff looked awkward. “Look, if you don’t want to be ravished I’m sure we can work something out.”

"I mean, you’re very attractive, I would love to be ravished by you, it’s just that”-- Anna realized with a shock that she wasn’t lying-- “I mean, this is all getting away from the important point which is that you can't capture me, I love Hans and I'm going to marry him tomorrow!" Anna crossed her arms firmly. 

"He doesn't love you," Kristoff said. "Olaf heard him talking to one of his men. He intends to marry you, kill Elsa, and become king." 

"He wouldn't do that," Anna said. “He rescued her! He stopped people from killing her! He figured out love was the solution to the eternal winter!”

"Because he wants you to marry him," Kristoff said. "You wouldn't marry him if he killed your sister. Also, how could he know that killing Elsa wouldn't just make an eternal winter no one could fix? He doesn't want to be king of Eternal Winter Land, that's worse than being thirteenth in line to the throne of the Southern Isles."

"Hey Kristoff," a voice said, "I know you said that you were stealing the princess and I wasn't allowed to bother you, but I was just wondering how it's going."

"Olaf!" Anna shouted, running to the window.

Olaf climbed through the window, his personal flurry following close behind. "Oh no!" he said. "She escaped from being tied up! Kristoff, you block the door, I'll grab her hands." 

"No one is tying anyone's hands!" Anna said.

"Certainly not," Kristoff said. "I need this rope to climb down with."

"Olaf," Anna said, "I need you to tell me whether Kristoff is telling the truth about Hans wanting to kill my sister."

"Well he said 'I can't wait until I kill the stupid ice bitch and rule Arendelle,'" Olaf said, "and that seems like he wants to kill her to me, but I misunderstand things a lot, so maybe it wasn't."

Anna flopped back in bed. Her true love... was using her? He wanted to kill her sister? Her very own sister who had ignored her for ten years and they were finally rebuilding their fragile relationship and he wanted to MURDER her? Hans had seemed so genuine, so kind. She couldn't believe it of him.

But Olaf couldn't lie, not to her, not about something that would crush her so much. He was made of her sister's love for her. It was unthinkable. 

Anna couldn't call off the marriage, not at this late date, not with only the word of a talking snowman to say Hans was anything but a hero, not without causing a diplomatic incident with the Southern Isles. A divorce would be even more embarrassing. And she absolutely couldn't marry a man who didn't love her and who wanted to murder her sister. She was starting to wonder if he was even going to say "sandwiches."

Being kidnapped by a rough man of the mountains (even thinking about it sent a not unpleasant shiver through her spine), though... that might work. The Southern Isles could blame Kristoff rather than her and, through her, Arendelle. It would take some diplomacy (a word Anna despised nearly as much as she despised the words “governess” and "winter"), but there was no other option. 

"Give me a minute to pack my things."

\--

The rope had rubbed Anna's wrists raw. "Did you have to tie me up?"

"I want to make sure it's legal," Kristoff said. "No one will be able to say you went willingly. I can get you a salve-- it leaves the marks but takes away the pain." He called to an empty plain full of rocks. "Hey! Family!"

"Is it just me, or is Kristoff talking to a bunch of... rocks?" 

"They're his friends!" Olaf said. "The love experts!" Even Sven, usually the most sensible, was nuzzling a rock as if they were old friends. 

Everyone she knew, Anna reflected, had gone mad. 

Suddenly, as in a blink of an eye, the rocks unrolled themselves and became-- something else. They looked like humans, sort of, round-faced humans with heads the size of their entire bodies, but they were smaller than Olaf, and had skin the color of stone. She had never seen them before, but there was only one thing they could be. 

"Trolls," Anna whispered. 

The trolls took up a cry: "Kristoff brought home a girl! A girl!"

"This is my new wife-to-be," Kristoff said. "I captured her. Her name is Anna."

"Oooh," a small troll said. He inhaled deeply. "Is it the clumpy way he--"

"No. Songs," Kristoff said.

An audible groan arose from the dozens of trolls. "But we worked really hard on it," a female troll said. 

A high-voiced baby troll said, "We had choreography!" 

Kristoff exhaled in disgust. "Make yourselves useful and get Anna a salve for her hands," Kristoff said. "She has rope burn." 

“Kinky.”

Fifteen minutes later, Anna's wrists were no longer sore and she'd had a bowl of soup and a cool drink. Sven was enjoying a carrot, and Olaf was cheerily discussing his role in the trolls’ next musical production. 

"I am going to ravish Anna now," Kristoff said.

The trolls nodded and crowded in closer.

"...so I need to be alone."

"You are alone," a troll said helpfully. "There isn't a human in four miles, we made sure of that."

"You guys can't watch either." 

The trolls returned to their stone form, although Anna heard muttered complaints about how unreasonable Kristoff was.

Anna smiled wanly. "Who's getting married after knowing someone for a day now?"

"I have known you for a whole week," Kristoff said, leading Anna away from the trolls. "And I can't let that jerk rule Arendelle. It'd be bad for ice business."

Anna sat down. The eternal winter was over, so at least the ground was warm, but it never got very warm in Arendelle. She hugged her knees to her chest. She’d always thought she’d lose her maidenhood in a feather bed, with the fire built up until every inch of her was toasty. Right now she’d be lucky if she managed to lie down somewhere without a pebble digging into her back. 

"I understand why you decided someone ought to kidnap me," Anna said, pulling her knees to her chest, "but why you? I can't imagine you'd like ruling." 

Kristoff mumbled, bent over his boots.

"Couldn't catch that."

"BecauseIloveyou."

"You... love me?"

The tips of Kristoff's ears were pink. 

"I spend my entire life in a castle where the only single man was Joe the one-legged gardener with gout and a very badly-placed boil," Anna said. "I leave the castle, and the first two men I talk to are in love with me. I didn't expect to have quite that much natural charm."

"You're-- funny." Kristoff traced shapes in the snow with his boot. "You're funny and awkward in the cutest way possible and you're not afraid of anything and you believed your sister was good deep down even when no one else did." His voice was quiet. "Walking away from Arendelle and leaving you in the arms of that, that bastard was the worst moment of my entire life."

Anna was breathless.

"I know you didn't choose this," Kristoff said. "And I'm-- weird and I don't like people and they have about the same opinion of me and, and I smell like reindeer, okay? But I swear to you, I will devote the rest of my life to making you happy as best I can. I know that's not enough, but it's all I can do." 

"Awwww," said a troll.

Kristoff did not turn around. "What did I say about watching?" 

"...Don't?" 

"Out." 

A nearby rock unrolled into a troll, who wandered away grumbling to himself. 

"Where were we?" Kristoff said.

"I think we were at the ravishing," Anna said. Her stomach flipped. The castle had had a collection of romance novels in the library which Anna had spent hours reading. Well, rereading. Mostly around pages 105-108. Anyway, Anna had gathered certain Impressions about how the ravishing process was supposed to go, and it was filling her stomach with nervous anticipation. 

She couldn't help but notice that Kristoff really did have a nice smile and a nose that made you want to press a kiss on the very tip. The way his arm muscles moved was fascinating, she couldn't stop herself from staring. He was, she thought, rather much like the hero of a novel, although generally in novels they smelled manly and enticing, rather than like wet animal. 

"I think maybe we should take our clothes off?" Kristoff said.

"Uh yeah that seems... wise." Anna stood up and began to pull off her skirt, which had already developed a grass stain. "Don't look!"

"You know," Kristoff said, "we are going to have to see each other naked eventually. It's a pretty key part of the ravishment process."

"Go stand behind a tree."

"Is this some kind of weird objection to me seeing you undress, because seriously, that is not going to--"

"Just go!"

She could hear Kristoff's feet against the earth. "There," he said. "I'm behind a tree." 

"If this were a novel," Anna said, pulling her blouse over her head, "you would be ripping my bodice off me."

"But if I did that I'd have to see you undressing."

Anna took a deep breath. It's just being naked, she thought to herself. She was naked all the time for baths and things. In fact, sometimes in summer she hung out in her room naked all day because she was too lazy to put on clothes. Not scary at all.

She deliberately did not think about how her room was entirely free of attractive men who were going to-- oh god-- ravish her. 

With a sudden movement she shoved off her underthings. "Okay. I'm ready."

Kristoff came out from behind the tree. He was-- holy shit, with clothes on Anna didn't quite realize how muscular he was. He was rippling sinew, the kind of muscles you could only get from doing heavy physical labor every day of your life from childhood. His wide shoulders narrowed into a trim V. And below that...

It was, she thought, a silly-looking thing. It jutted out from between his thighs, begging for attention. And yet-- she licked her lips-- she felt a sudden desire to kiss it, to touch it, to see if the skin felt as velvety-soft as it looked. 

"Anna." His voice broke. "Anna, you're beautiful."

He caught her up in a whirlwind of kisses. Hans had kissed carefully, coolly, with calculation; Kristoff kissed passionately and with abandon, as if he were throwing his entire body into the act of kissing her. His hands felt like they were everywhere: her shoulders, her sides, her breasts, her neck, her back. Her thighs felt oddly sticky. Finally his hands found her bottom and pulled her in closer. Their skin touched everywhere it could, but it was not enough; she wanted them to meld into a single person, to become one.

Kristoff pulled her down to the ground gently, making sure she didn’t hurt herself. The grass was wet and prickly against her skin. "Have you done this before?" Kristoff asked. 

"I have a firm understanding of the relevant theory."

"You're a virgin," Kristoff said. He wrapped an arm around her, drawing her in closer; she snuggled her head against his chest. He was warm compared to the cool of the earth. 

"Of course I am," Anna said. "I grew up in a castle locked to the outside world, remember? Who was I going to have sex with, Joe?"

"I thought maybe you and Hans--"

"Hans is a perfect gentleman and he would never do that!" Anna protested reflexively. She stopped. "Or he pretended to be, anyway."

"A virgin," Kristoff repeated.

"Wait, does that mean you aren't?"

"I have made love before," Kristoff said stiffly. 

"Were you in love before?" Anna asked. "What's her name?"

"Stephen."

"Stephen's not a girl's name-- oh," Anna said. "You can DO that?"

"A firm grasp of the relevant theory, huh?"

“We might be married but I’m still not afraid to smack you.” 

"We probably can't do what two guys do together or--" Kristoff corrected himself. "At least not yet. But I can show you what two girls do together.” Much to Anna’s displeasure, he moved away from her, positioning himself between her legs. Anna craned her neck to see what he was doing. 

Her kingdom for a pillow. 

You could do it with two girls? But they didn't even have... things. Her biology books and zoological observations had been very clear: penis enters vagina until ejaculation. But, she supposed dubiously, Kristoff's friends were love experts. If anyone would know about such things, he would. 

Kristoff began by kissing her feather-light along her belly, her thighs, the line where her legs met her torso. Each touch of his lips made her shiver. Some private part of her between her legs began to throb rhythmically along with his kisses, yearning for-- something, Anna didn't know. "God, Anna," he murmured as he kissed. His voice was deep and lust-roughened. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." His words made that place throb even more enthusiastically.

Finally, he pressed a trail of delicate kisses from her belly button down her pelvis to-- "Kristoff!" Anna said, scandalized. "You can't kiss there!"

Kristoff answered with a long lick of his tongue.

"...Changed my mind, you can kiss there as much as you want."

At first, Anna tried to pay attention to what he was doing: what parts down there she was kissing, the way his tongue was moving, the rhythm as he alternated between long licks and fast circles. But very quickly she lost the ability to concentrate on that or, indeed, on much of anything at all. Her head fell back; her breath grew heavy; her hands clenched the grass beneath her; her toes curled involuntarily; every muscle in her body clenched. A sort of odd electricity built up in her legs (Anna wondered half-hysterically if that was what Elsa felt when she summoned giant ice palaces). A pleasure more intense than anything Anna had felt before, even more intense than chocolate; it came in waves but never receded, just growing and growing; even though it felt amazing, each wave brought with it a craving for more, for some kind of peak. 

She felt something inside her-- a finger? Kristoff felt around as if he were looking for something, and then brushed against... something. It felt so good it was almost painful. Anna's hands scrambled against the ground for purchase. Kristoff's finger rubbed against that spot as his tongue continued to lick her; a second finger joined the first. His other hand reached up to stroke one sensitive nipple, and Anna felt herself break apart. For a moment, she didn't think; her entire brain was static. Her body convulsed without her permission. Every nerve was screaming in pleasure, so much she couldn't even make sense of it or comprehend it. It felt like Heaven, or like a death.

Anna breathed heavily. Although she'd just lain there, she felt as if she'd run a marathon. Her skin-- she felt-- must be glowing, a warm light emanating from deep inside her soul. A stone poked against her head and she couldn’t even work up the energy to care. 

Kristoff grinned in self-satisfaction. "I," he announced, "am amazing."

"Remind me to-- argue with you about that. Sometime. In the future. Not now." Anna's legs were quivering. "Right now I never want to move again."

Kristoff wrapped her in his big arms. She rested her head against his furry chest. She could hear his heartbeat through his skin, a steady thud-thud; his thing continued to poke against her thigh, if anything larger and harder. She reached down and began to touch it, curiously; the hole in the tip was leaking a sort of fluid.

"I enjoy-- giving pleasure," Kristoff said, in explanation. "It arouses me more than anything else."

"Funny about that," Anna said, "because I totally lied when I said I never want to move again." It felt rather as if her hole had a mind of its own which Kristoff's tongue had unknowingly awakened. She'd had two of his fingers inside her, and it felt amazing. She couldn't stop thinking about how much better having him inside her would feel. 

"Oh?" Kristoff said, breathing a little heavier as she continued to examine him. The skin slid in this very interesting way against the hard part in the middle. Anatomy, Anna concluded, was much more interesting with a live model. Especially one that made interesting noises. 

"I was promised ravishing," Anna said. "And I am feeling depressingly unravished."

"We don't have to," Kristoff said, "if you don't want to. I can always say I did it. Seeing you come is enough for me."

"Oh no, I want to."

"Oh good."

Kristoff rolled over so he was on top of her; he held his weight on his hands, probably so he wouldn't crush her. "Are you wet enough?" Kristoff asked. "I can make you come again if you want; I don't want to hurt you."

"Isn't it supposed to hurt your first time? You bleed," Anna said. Her books had been very clear on that.

"No," Kristoff said. "God no. Only if your partner doesn't care about your pleasure or taking his time or making sure you're ready." He kissed her nose; she flushed. "Do you want me to make you come again?"

Anna thought for a moment about Kristoff's tongue; the place down there expressed its enthusiasm. However, she thought, as amazing as his tongue was, his-- his manhood would probably feel much better. And the thought of delaying it any further, even for his tongue, was impossible. "No," she said. "Ravish me."

Kristoff smiled and used one of his hands to guide himself in, just the tip. It felt-- like the fingers, but not; like the smell of chocolate-chip cookies cooling on the rack when you still have to wait ten more minutes for them to finish. He stayed still for a moment and then began to inch inside her, painfully slow, until every part of Anna was screaming with desire. 

"Kristoff," Anna said, "I love you, but if you don't speed up I will kill you."

With a sudden movement Kristoff sheathed himself fully. He groaned at how good it felt to finally be inside her. 

It hurt, regardless of what Kristoff had said, a slight soreness. But that was outweighed by how good it felt everywhere else, all over her body, a sense of rightness and peace, like the only place in the world she could imagine being was here with Kristoff. Being ridden had all the sensation of being licked, but without the yearning for more intense feelings; instead, it had the soft warmth she'd felt right after she came intermingled throughout. She felt like she was floating, like the only thing keeping her to the grassy ground was Kristoff's legs entwined with hers. 

Kristoff was speaking, his voice harsh and breathy, his words incoherent: "Fuck, Anna. You're so tight and wet and-- fuck you feel good. God, you're so perfect, so beautiful, I want to be with you forever, fuuuuuuck." 

His hand stroked her cheek and her hair; he kissed her lips, her cheek, her nose, her neck. Anna's back arched, pushing him further inside her. Her hands ran along Kristoff's broad back. She was fascinated by the way his shoulder muscles moved every time he drove himself into her, by his half-lidded eyes and open mouth and the way his hair fell into his eyes. Anna could hear noises, as if from very far away; she was surprised to discover that she was the one making them. 

Kristoff stopped holding himself up with his arms; she could feel all of his body weight on top of her, and it made her only feel better. He was big and warm and heavy and hers, all hers. Her legs wrapped around his lower back, urging him deeper. She felt like she was flying. Each thrust made her pleasure only more intense. She bit her lip, hard. This time, when it happened, she was ready for it; and as her every muscle clenched, she cried out in pleasure. 

When she returned to Earth every muscle in Kristoff's body was tense and he was thrusting fast and hard and without rhythm; each time he moved it sent shocks of pleasure throughout her entire body. "Anna, I love you," he said, and pushed himself deeper inside her than ever before, and moaned, and stilled. 

"Uh, Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"You're crushing me."

Kristoff rolled off and picked a leaf out of Anna’s hair.

“Next time,” Anna said, her muscles suddenly protesting at the amount of time spent on the ground, “bed.” 

\---

"Unfortunately," Queen Elsa said to the ambassador of the Southern Isles, "the laws of Arendelle are firm. I must convey my deepest regrets to the Southern Isles. I, too, would have liked to unite our great nations in holy matrimony-- not to mention allow my sister to marry the man she loves. But our laws are our laws, and even queens must bow to them."

The ambassador from the Southern Isles nodded. "Far be it from me to question the customs of our friend and ally, Arendelle." Behind him stood Hans, growing increasingly purple with outrage.

"I hope that our two nations may still come to a treaty that satisfies--"

"I don't care about your barbaric customs," Hans yelled. "I deserve to marry the Princess of Arendelle and become king, not this-- this ice salesman, with no family or wealth. I know you planned this. I know you didn't want me to--" 

Elsa was impassive, except perhaps for a slight narrowing of her eyes. "Remove him." 

Three guards grabbed and removed a ranting Hans.

"My apologies for my disrespect to the royal person," Elsa said to the ambassador.

"My apologies for the behavior of the prince," the ambassador said. "Perhaps he has gone temporarily mad since he cannot marry his one true love."

"Indeed," Elsa said. "We must all make allowances for youth and for spurned love. Now, about that treaty..." She drew the ambassador into another room.

Anna, standing beside Kristoff on the dias, relaxed. "We did it! And we didn't even break up our relationship with the Southern Isles!"

Kristoff grinned. “Too bad that when you decide you don’t want to be married to me, there won’t even be a diplomatic incident.”

"Me? Not want to be married to you?" Anna considered. "Unless you decide you want to kill my sister..."

"Never." Kristoff lifted Anna and spun her around; she giggled. "You know how much time Elsa has to spend working? I'd rather cut ice any day. At least people yell at you less."

"Yes," Anna said, "and since Elsa is doing all the work, we have tons of free time. And I can think of a few things we can do with it..."

"Oh?"

"You were going to show me what two boys do together..."


End file.
